1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleats intended to be mounted e.g. on boats or truck trailers for securing ropes and, also, for securing chains.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional anchoring equipment on a boat normally comprises a length of chain attached to an anchor and a longer length of rope, which is secured at one end to the chain and, at its opposite end, to the boat, usually to a conventional cleat within a locker in the fore part of the boat. In small boats, the anchor equipment is hauled by hand. In larger vessels there is usually a powered winch provided for hauling the anchor gear. In both cases, there is a need to secure the rope or chain to a dedicated fitting.
Usually, the end of the chain in the locker is shackled to a metal ring or eye-plate which is bolted to a wall structure. The use of this cleat provides a second securing position when the vessel is at anchor, and thus promotes a sense of security.
In some vessels, only a chain is used with the anchor and this represents an increasing trend. In vessels where a winch is used, it is wise practice, when the vessel is at anchor, for the rope or chain to be removed from the winch and secured to the vessel by some other means in order to minimize surge loadings on the winch.
For securing a rope, a conventional cleat comprises a base, which is secured to a deck or other part of a boat by screws or bolts, an upright portion extending upwardly from the base and a pair of horns projecting in opposite directions from the upright portion, above the base. A rope can then be secured to this cleat by looping the rope, in figure eight fashion, beneath the two horns and over the upright portion, in a well-known manner. However, a conventional cleat is not intended or designed for simultaneously securing both a rope and also a chain.